The Nations
Ágriagi General Description Agriagi, the Wild Plains located at the southern most region of El'yssi. Although it is one of the five recognized nations of the world, it is one in which the Guild has declared "Unsanctioned" due to the violent nature under which it exists. Agriagi is known for some of the most violent creatures to walk the land. Survival of the fittest is the only law which defines the plains, and many Explorers have lost their lives attempting to document the secrets that is hidden within. Members of the Guild that do not originate from Agriagi are required special clearance for official quests. Government Agriagi is a lawless land defined by the many tribes of Thari generations. Each tribe is ruled with an iron fist determined by the strongest and most capable member of the clan. These leaders are proud beings destined to bring glory or destruction to the tribal name. All across the land, order is a pipe dream as tribes not only fight for survival against nature, but also against neighboring tribes for the acquisition of their land. Even amongst a single tribe, in-fighting is a common theme as youth and old battle for the title of alpha. It is because of this fact that Thari leaders rarely retain their position for extended periods of time. Environment The lands of Agriagi range from the endless plains of its northern savannas to the blistering deserts found in the south. Trees-like flora are a rare discovery in these lands as they are littered with a diverse collection of small brush and grasses instead. In addition to flora, Agriagi is known for the widest diversity of known fauna--most of which are predators locked in an eternal battle of hunting for their food. Despite its stigma of violence, Agriagi remains at the top of the "Most desired exploration grounds" due to the underdeveloped records of its environments and the large number of ruins that remain uncovered by the Guild. Deities Kytikó: The god of hunt is the primary deity worshiped by the Thari. He is portrayed as a magnificent beast which shares appearances with that of tiger and bear. Above all else, Kytiko represents unwavering power and pride--the prime alpha to which the Thari bow their heads and knell unto. The hunts and battles that the Thari undertake are often dedicated as offerings to the lone god they hope to receive blessing from. Afévresi General Description Afévresi is the technological hub of the world. Inhabited by the Synthi, it is from these lands that the next-generation inventions are both manufactured and distributed to those who can afford the often hefty price. "The mind is the strongest arte," is the philosophy under which the Synthi live, and their cities reflect this very fact given the leaps and bound advancement they hold over the rest of El'yssi. A first time journey into an Afevresi city is often a cultural shock to the other races as they realize the primitive state under which they live. In Afevresi, man and machine live in a perfect, yet often explosive harmony--a haphazard symbiosis that shows no sign of faltering in the near and upcoming future. Government Afevresi is unique in that it is the only El'yssian nation to have abandoned a form of monarchy leadership in lieu of its own unique system. Similar to the other nations, a single entity holds the power of the country; however, unlike the rest of the world, it is an organization at the top of the nation rather than an individual or family. As a result of the industrialized foundation under which the nation functions, the country fell into a pseudo-democracy where money became the citizen's vote rather than their collective ideals. In light of the numerous industrial powerhouses, it was the one with the strongest financial backing of the people to obtain the key to the countries inner and international politics. As it stands, the Guild with its headquarters centralized in the Capital, Pokos, currently holds the financial and political strength of the nation. Environment Afevresi exists in a perpetual temperate climate that gives the land four distinct seasons throughout the year. Like its people, the land is often seen as boring and ordinary since it encompasses a general range of flora and fauna. Dense forests stretch across a majority of the land with intermittent lakes and rivers littered in-between. In terms of the fauna, small and medium forest critters define a majority of the wildlife; however, given that Afevresi shares its borders with nearly every other nation, there is often potential dangerous intrusion from foreign fauna. Dieties Science:''' '''Afevresi is the only nation in El'yssi to not have a god that the general populace worships. Since their nation was built entirely through the minds of the citizens, the people have grown to see the gods as unnecessary, fictional beings. The Synthi believe science is the true power that will lead societies to their ultimate progression, and it is solely science that they choose to embrace. That being said, since the construction of the Guild Headquarters in Pokos, the land has gradually become a religious melting pot due to the large amount of immigration that occurs. Dázkla General Description In regards to Dazkla, the term "nation" is in-name only since the region is the furthest thing from the definition of a country. There is no unity amongst the people which in turn defines a lack of cities, politics, and other relevant features. The Fytali are a unique race in that they do not concern themselves with the machinations of human nature, but instead, concern themselves with the protection and understanding of their land. The Fytali are solitary souls who walk the land and contribute to the overall conservation of their home. The Fytali do not take kindly to those with ill intent towards their forests and will band together to drive any unnatural threats away from their home. Government As described in the general description, Dazkla does not have any politics that would compare to the rest of El'yssi. Each Fytali is responsible for managing their own personal well being in addition to acting in a natural manner that benefits the conservation of nature and their homeland. Environment A canopy of jungle-like forest stretches the entirety of the Dazklakian land in the western most part of El'yssi. This region boasts the largest diversity of floral organisms ranging from the smallest of grasses up into the largest of trees defining the emergent canopy. In addition, the faunal diversity is second only to the plains of Agriagi with a plethora of beasts such as unique reptiles and mammals. For a majority of the year, Dazkla boast a humid tropical temperate with an annual rainfall that is uncontested by any other nation. Because of these conditions, Explorers are often required to prepare their gear as if they were journeying to one of the aquatic nations. Dieties Sylvanus: The god of the nature and the father of green--it is in Sylvanus' name that the Fytali give praise for the birth of the nature which surrounds them. Whether it is the flora and fauna spread across the land, or the very elements that define its creation, all are the results of his skillful craftsmanship. Unlike many of the other gods which are relatively locked within a region, Sylvanus is one of the few gods to have a global following--some stronger in belief than others. Krýorrá General Description Cold and treacherous, Kryorra is found at the furthest north region of the El'yssian continent where increased altitudes and an eternal winter makes for a haphazardly, snow blighted land. That being said, the north remains happily colonized by the Chitos race whose stature has evolved to survive the conditions, and their occupational interests have adapted to the high mineral content of their mountains. Given these reasons, Kryorra has been nicknamed the ''Frozen Forges of Giants, ''and currently remains El'yssi's leading distributor of metal-smithed goods. Members of the Guild who do not originate from Kryorra are required a minimum of C quest ranking to journey into the land. This sanction was recently put in place due to the increasing loss of Explorers stemming from their failure to respect the harsh conditions of the land. Government The capital city of Pagothró houses the royal family who have reigned for nearly a century on end. In the recent times, Kryorra has experienced a period of political peace; however, this has not always been the case. Trailing from the throne is a millennial span of blood resulting from the numerous wars fought by the forefathers battling for the throne. Regardless, this is the in the past as the iron strength of the Sidneidá name now holds a firm grasp over the nation's politics and inter-country control. Although strict, Sidneidá is known for their fair and just monarchy rather than an overpowering dictatorship. In turn, this extends to their foreign policy as Kryorra currently holds amicable relationships with the rest of El'yssi. Environment The harsh north plagued by the bitter cold defines the weakest diversity of flora and fauna, but despite this fact, the land inhabits some of the most unique features known to mankind. From hydrophiliac oils to bodies constructed of fire and ice, Kryorra has become a hot-spot for exploration in the recent years. To further exemplify this fact, the mountainous region boasts the largest collection of unique mineral, rocks, and gems--some which are used for the forges of the north, and others which are coveted for the fashion of the rich. As expected, the region is clad in a permanent snowfall which only magnifies the danger of the treacherous terrain. Explorers are advised to thoroughly prepare; not just for the weather and terrain, but also for the bitter cold which reaches record lows of sub hundred temperatures. Deities Pákaigos: God of the Anvil and father of the giants, Pakaigos is the splitting image of the people who worship his name. Rather than exist as a fantastical being, Pakaigos is seen as the first generation Chitos who conquered the north. It is his dynasty which hollowed the mountains and gave birth to the forges which defined his legacy that survives to this day. Nóthálass General Description The tropical kingdom in the South Okari ocean defined by its beauty both above and under the surface of the water. Nothalass consists of a series of islands and underwater reefs which have become home for the Southern Sari. As expected by its nature, Nothalass is one of El'yssi's primary source of seafood; however, less obvious is their monopoly in the trade of shipbuilding. Using the timber harvested from the islands above and the plethora of resources found from the flora below, the Southern Sari are master carpenters who construct magnificent vessels for the bulk transport of their fisheries. Since the Sari are capable of utilizing their lungs and gills for breath, there is a relatively equal number of citizens who live on the islands versus those in the reefs; however, the recent trend has made evident a class split with the wealthier citizens often found under the sea. Government Nothalass is no different from a standard monarchy in that a family lineage has ruled the nation since the dawn of its birth; however, unique to this region is the lack of strife in its royal history. Since the formation of the monarchy, a single family name has inhabited the throne, and across the centuries, their name has gradually achieved the status of a god. Nothalass enforces a strict religious and political expectation of its people and does not tolerate the religious freedom or wrongdoings of any foreigners in their land. It is because of this fact that tourists and Guild explorers are often briefed before entering into the country. Nonetheless, despite their strict enforcement, they remain a forgiving monarchy that takes kindly to mishaps of ignorance and often pardons in light of the criminal's willingness to understand and adapt. Environment Nothalass is considered one of El'yssi's most attractive regions--not only for the tropical reefs which inhabit a majority of its ocean bed, but also for slender beauty of its citizens. In addition, the region boasts the largest underwater diversity for both flora and fauna while its islands contain a niche collection of tropical entities. The climate is defined by a relatively tropical experience with the only two months in the year suffering temperatures around 50 degrees. Explorers who choose to journey into this region are advised to prepare long-term underwater resources, as a majority of the region's secrets are hidden below the surface. There is no documentation past the Southern Okari Ocean since catastrophic weather climates prevent any form of travel. Dieties Vrýsiliá: The name of the royal family that achieved the status of a god in Nothalass. Vóthálass General Description As savage as the plains of Agriagi and brutal as the climate of Kryorra, Vothalass is the deathly waters that define the region of the Northern Okino ocean. Icecaps and glaciers are the only forms of land to exist, and it is there that the Northern Sari make the villages for their clans. Like the Southern Sari, the northerners live a life of fisherman; however, the prey they hunt is far more dangerous. Raids of Northern Sari scour the frozen waters preying upon the largest of behemoths who threaten their existence on a day to day basis. As expected, hunting raids often take a turn for the worse, and it is because of this fact, combined with the risk of everyday life, that the Northern Sari boast the lowest survival rate of any other race. Government The Northern Sari are a collection of laid back individuals who implement a loose presidential republic for the numerous clans of their kind. Every other year, a clan gets together to vote for the village chieftain who historically is generally readmitted lest his life were to be lost to the elements. As a whole, the Northern Sari are capable of managing themselves for the benefit of their Clan, and rarely, are wars ever seen between neighboring clans. Life is hard enough in Vothalass that the Sari are much more willing to assist a stranger than to punish them with additional suffering. Environment There is little to acknowledge other than the brutal cold and the collection of behemoths which reside within the waters. No other El'yssian creature can compare to the sheer size and the threat that they pose on anything smaller than their own existence. Like Agriagi and Kryorra, travel into this region is Guild Sanctioned, and a Guild Rank of minimum B is required to receive admission. Vothalas currently hosts the largest void in faunal documentation since very few Explorers are willing to risk to their life to documenting the fauna. Furthermore, there is no documentation past the Northern Okari Ocean since the increasing size and danger of its creatures prevent any form of travel. Dieties Árchofálaina: The lord of the seas and the god to which the Northern Sari give their praise. Archofalaina is portrayed in the image of a whale and is worshiped as the creator of all behemoths residing in the ocean. It is unto this god that the Sari raids offer their hunt and prey in hopes of receiving the blessing of safe passage and survival. It is unknown whether the legends of Archofalaina are truth or falsity as there is no present way to journey beyond the Northern Okino ocean.